


Serpent’s skin [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Memories, Nudity, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: bitter memories





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t help ship those two, though maybe it’s ooc.  
> It seems to me Hilmes needs someone strong, calm & trustfull near him, at least from time to time (though he never admit it).
> 
>  
> 
> _(Done for[fandom Hiromu Arakawa 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5433465) at [Fandom Kombat VI](http://fk-2016.diary.ru) on [diary.ru](diary.ru). Unfortunately, you can see the fest only if you’ve logged in diary.ru)_


End file.
